equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Luta Spring
"I used to work back at Rockshire. But then I decided to move here because it felt safer. I don't want Uncle Gerald to get hurt, he's quite frail." -Luta to the group when meeting her. Luta is a minor character of the game Equilibrium. She is very polite and lives on her farm in Earthset Fort. She also takes care of her old Uncle, Gerald. History Little in known about Luta's history except she used to live in Rockshire, until she moved out to Earthset where she thought it was safer for her uncle to be. She may have been a farmer for Rockshire as well. Character Episode 1 Luta is found in Earthset Fort with her uncle Gerald. They may be spoken to before the siege of the fort takes place, after Fire Council are planning to take it over for themselves. During the battle, Luta and Gerald seemingly hide in their farm hut. Once the Fire Council break through the gate, the guards block off everywhere but the farm hut. The group race to save them, or Jasmeen first. The group will regardless eventually arrive in the hut, where Luta and Gerald are backed into a corner. Gerald then due to stress, suffers a heart attack, or if the player saved Jasmeen, is already collapsed. Maeron, Kuri and Rickee now dispatch the group surrounding them, then Rickee instructs Luta to take care of Gerald while they fight off Venus Violet, who had now just entered. Luta will be grateful for their help, and observes their battle with Venus. The group then leave to finish the army off after defeating her. Kuri will later stay behind to talk to Luta about Gerald. Kuri will later inform Maeron and Rickee about Gerald's condition while on the way to Wimsford Ruins. Relationships Gerald Hopshar "Gerald Hopshar. He worked with me until the Water Kingdom accidentally got him blinded and hurt. He's recovering now though!" -Luta to the group about Gerald. Luta has a very visible and strong relationship with Gerald. Despite not being actually related, they are family to each other. Luta is always there for him and chooses the option that is always best for him, like moving out of Rockshire to Earthset for protection. She will stand in the way of the Fire Council when they breach the farm hut, thus showing she is willing to die for him. She always addresses him as Uncle which further adds to their bond. Luta will be either very thankful or hurt that the player did or did not save Gerald during the battle. Kuri Sourgrass "I'll meet you there. I really want to talk to Luta." -Kuri to the group. Kuri visibly shows some sort of affection towards Luta's family. She may be wanting to experience the real means of a good and true family, due to the fractured remains of her own family. Regardless, Kuri cares for Luta and wishes to speak with her afterwards about the battle with the Fire Council. Luta is very glad Kuri understands her position, warranting a good friendship, however brief, to be made. Maeron Tyr-Wen "That's horrible." -Maeron to Kuri after receiving news of Gerald's death. (Determinant.) Maeron and Luta share a friendly-neutral relationship. They interact together briefly, though Maeron on the way to Wimsford does show some sort of remorse for not being able to save Gerald, which shows Maeron's compassion for the well-being of the people he meets. Rickee Bleak "Look after your Uncle little lady. We'll take it from here." -Rickee to Luta during battle. Rickee has a sense of protection when the siege commences for Luta. He points out the farm hut being left open to invade, and relieves Luta of stress when Rickee and Maeron and Kuri effectively save their lives from the Fire Council. Although their interaction is brief, he shows some amount of care for the two. Lars Twinlake "Ahem! However it was to save Luta's and Gerald's life! Therefore I am grateful for that at least." -Lars to the group about Luta and Gerald. (Determinant.) Lars appears to show a dislike to the two as they indirectly caused the death of his head Engineer Jasmeen. He shows more remorse over Jasmeen's death than theirs, showing a lack of affection for the two. Lars may also disregard Gerald's health if Jasmeen is saved, assuming he is fine when in reality he is dead. Lars never actually speaks to Luta, but rathe gives his opinion on them via the group. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Luta: *Jasmeen Hekkle (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Trivia *Luta is the only female farmer in the Earthen Quartile. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Earthen Category:Female